Inquisitor
Inquisitor was a competitor from Series 2 of Robot Wars. It was named after a character from the sitcom Red Dwarf, which lead to a rather humorous discussion with presenter Craig Charles, who was one of the stars of the sitcom. Inquisitor reached the Heat Final after a surprise win over Heat favourites Razer, before losing to Behemoth. The team also entered the pinball tournament of Series 3 with Inquisitor Mk 2 (however it was only occasionally known as Inquisitor Mk 2). Although it did not fare too well in the competition itself, it was still able to overturn Matilda. Versions of Inquisitor Inquisitor The original Inquisitor was a large six-wheel drive, wedge shaped robot with an aluminium shell, a front mounted chainsaw with spikes and a rear spinning flail. However, the chainsaw was only used once, during its fight with Razer, which broke the flail weaponry, so neither were used in the Heat Final against Behemoth. Also, this version lacked a self-righting mechanism. Inquisitor Mk 2 Inquisitor Mk 2 a much lower wedge shaped robot patterned with a multicoloured body and a black-and-white pattern on the weapon. It was equipped with a lifting arm capable of lifting 300 kg two feet into the air. This version was invertible, however it suffered speed problems which cost it in the Pinball. Robot History Series 2 In the Gauntlet, Inquisitor steadily drove towards the ramrig. Inquisitor got caught in the ramrig, but managed to get clear. Shunt then pushed it around in circles and then into the tank trap, but managed to escape the house robot, leaving it with a clear run to the endzone. The trial was the soccer. Dead Metal left the goal unguarded, allowing Inquisitor score the third goal, putting it through. In the Heat Semi-final, Inquisitor was drawn against Razer, who was quickly becoming the favourite for the Heat. At the start of the fight, Razer got behind Inquisitor and shoved it into the PPZ and the side wall. With Inquisitor trapped Razer began to crush the robot, breaking its flail mechanism. Shunt came in and attacked with its axe, by now the Inquisitor team had given up. Razer kept on crushing the bodywork of Inquisitor, this time almost peeling a panel off. The House Robots began to close in on Inquisitor, Matilda cutting into it with her chainsaw. Inquisitor managed to escape, but Razer had broken down. Much work in the pits was needed and carried out to prepare it for the Heat Final against Behemoth. The team had to remove their chainsaw, but luckily they managed to get the robot fighting fit in time. Inquisitor started well, attacking Behemoth, but Behemoth pushed Inquisitor onto the spikes then into Sir Killalot, who ripped its flail from the back of the robot. Inquisitor was pushed into another PPZ, where it was attacked by Dead Metal and Matilda. Sir Killalot struck the final blows- overturning Inquisitor with its lance, before picking it up with its claw and dropping it down the Pit during the end credits. Series 3 The team's second entry, Inquisitor Mk 2, didn't qualify for the Third Wars, but still competed in the Pinball competition. It started slowly and only got a few barrels down. Sir Killalot pegged it into the corner. It escaped and tried to get up the ramp, but Sir Killalot nudged it off. Inquisitor recovered and got the 50 point target guarded by Sergeant Bash. The robot also managed to release the multiballs. Time ran out, but that didn't stop it flipping Matilda over. In all, it scored 70 points. This put it overall seventh out of ten. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Inquisitor's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs in Series 2 are not included Series Record Category:UK Series competitors Category:Pinball only competitors Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robots that have flipped Matilda Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots with Flails Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Pinball Warrior competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2